The disabling effects of brain damage in man were evluated by a broad range of neuropsychological tests evaluating cognitive functions. Changes in the intellectual behavior of neurologically impaired individuals were evaluated before and after brain surgery, and during electrical stimulation of the cortical surface and subcortical depths.